


Blind Date

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [39]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The one where the Doctor’s companions keep trying to set them up on dates with the Master.Sentence 39: “When I was told I was going on a blind date, I never thought it’d be you.”





	Blind Date

Somewhat apprehensively the Doctor takes his seat at his designated table. Only a few minutes later, he is shocked to find the Master sitting down opposite him.

“Hello, Doctor,” he says, grinning a devilish grin.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. “Hello. Now, please tell me why you are here?”

“Well, let’s just say that Miss Grant decided we need to start… dating. So she set us up.”

Damn Jo Grant!

“Sorry,” the Doctor says, standing up. “That is never going to happen.”

“We’ll see, Doctor. We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t want to do this in the first place, but Ace was persistent. But when the Doctor sees the Master enter the restaurant, he realises _why_ she was so persistent.

“Ace!” he bellows, chasing after his young companion.

The Master just laughs.

 

* * *

 

Sat at a table in a restaurant, the Doctor looks up to find the Master standing over him.

“What are you doing here?”

The Master grins. “I’m your blind date, Doctor.”

The Doctor sighs, reminding himself to kill (well, try to) Jack for this. “When I was told I was going on a blind date, I never thought it’d be you.”

“Really?” the Master says, his eyes twinkling. “I’d have thought you’d be used to this by now.”

 

* * *

 

Wondering why Graham wanted her to do this, a very embarrassed Doctor sits at a quiet table waiting for her blind date.

“Hello, Doctor.”

She looks up to see Missy standing by the table. And she sighs.

“Seriously?! When will my companions understand that I don’t fancy you?”

“When you actually stop fancying me,” Missy says, grinning.

And the Doctor sighs, but she can’t help but smile. After all, she never has been the best at hiding her feelings. But she still plans on killing Graham when she returns to the TARDIS.


End file.
